


Magic Spike

by Salustra



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bloodplay, Bondage, Cock & Ball Torture, Gang Rape, M/M, Nipple Torture, Prostitution, Telepathic Bondage, magical compulsion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salustra/pseuds/Salustra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CONTENT:  magickal bondage, non-con, compulsion via magick. <br/>SUMMARY:  After Spike escapes the Initiative, he decides to go to Rack to get the chip out.  He's offered very unusual employment as part of the terms of the deal-- to be a stripper and whore at Rack's demon/human club.  This Chapter- Spike seeks out Rack. <br/>SPOILERS: Through BtVS Season 4.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun.  No money made, don’t sue us!  (or, in more formal language-  <br/><b>Copyright Disclaimer</b> I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found <a href="http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html"><b>HERE</b> </a><br/>    Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Deal

The damn chip in his head was messing with him. It had been forever since he'd eaten, and even Harmony had turned him away. He was getting desperate. Desperate enough he was considering two paths. He could go to the Slayer and her pet humans and beg for sanctuary. He didn't _think_ she'd stake someone helpless and Willow could verify that he wasn't able to bite her. Or there was another, more dangerous path. He could go see Rack. 

He wasn't entirely sure the sorcerer could help with this but it would be worth a try. He'd ask a price, Rack didn't do anything for free, but Spike needed to get this chip out of his head. He considered it long and hard, but in the end he decided bargaining with the devil was better than begging the Slayer. He headed off through town, extending his senses to find the entrance to Rack's place. It didn't take him long and he was in the waiting room. 

The waiting room was nearly full. Mostly low-level human magic wanna bees and a motley collection of demons. It wasn't long, though, til Rack stuck his head out and beckoned to Spike. Spike was a little surprised to be summoned in quite so quickly, but he wasn't going to question his good fortune. 

"You look like hell, Spike. What's going on and what are your needs?" Rack gestured to a sofa, and Spike draped himself on it while Rack sat in a chair opposite him. 

He wasn't surprised that Rack knew his name. Rack made it a point to know everyone of some power and before the electronic gelding, Spike had been one of those people. "Any demons told you about the soldier boys in town?" Spike asked. Rack nodded. "Well they put a chip in my head and now I can't hurt humans anymore. I'm starving. I need it out or neutralized or something. Can you do it?" 

Rack steepled his fingers. "I can. The question is, what will it cost you. Right now you have very little power and even when you're at full power it's not the kind I can use easily. But I do have something. I maintain a little demon club on the edge of town, though humans come too. It's a strip club, with facilities for, shall we say, extracurricular activities afterwards. And I need a main attraction. You work for me, you'll make good money, you'll be kept in blood and god knows you'll get groupies wanting you to bite them. You don't have to fuck everyone who offers money but enough so that people come hoping you'll say yes. One year contract and I take care of that little chip in your head, what do you say?" 

Spike considered a moment. The dancing didn't bother him as much as having to sell himself. That, and having to trust Rack, just on general principles. But really, one year of an endless unlife in return for his freedom? It was a bargain. "You got it." 

Rack gestured and produced a scroll of parchment. "Standard contract, gives you your wish in return for a year of service. Sign in blood, please. And then we can get that nasty little chip out of your head." 

Spike stood, dropped his fangs, and pierced one index finger. There wasn't much blood but he could manage to sign Spike. While he was signing, Rack went into another room and came back with a large chalice. "Blood. Fresh from my veins. You need a little nourishment and this will be a nice bridge for my magick to follow into your body to find that pesky chip." 

Spike normally would have had a pause, a long one, before accepting blood from Rack but he was too starved right now. He drank the blood and it was rich, almost too rich. It was heavily laden with magicks and Spike could feel them began to dance over his body. He swayed a bit and Rack set him back onto the sofa and then straddled him. "That's it," Rack whispered. "Let it take you. Gotta let the magick inside you." 

Spike whimpered and found he couldn't move now. He was helpless as Rack began to undress him, pulling off the duster and then the T-shirt. Rack's hands began to stroke over his skin and Spike moaned. The magick crackled along his skin and teased out pleasure from hidden places. Spike was being violated, he knew it, but he couldn't fight either the magick or the pleasure. Rack slid off Spike and gestured. Spike rose into the air and hung there as Rack removed his boots and then his jeans. Rack gestured again and Spike was back onto the couch, face down, and he could hear a zipper. Rack was going to bugger him. He whined and Rack stroked a hand down his back. 

"The closer the connection I can make, the easier this will work. Also, I decided when you walked through the door that I wanted to have you physically. You're a beautiful specimen, I can see why Angelus preserved you. I prefer women as a general rule but a man as pretty as you...well, I'm a flexible man." 

Rack gestured again and Spike could feel a warm moisture, like pre-warmed lube, spread inside him. Rack began pushing into him and Spike moaned and keened, both aroused and disgusted by the penetration. Rack just chuckled softly and began to move. The electricity crackled hotter and higher and he could feel an intense heat now in his skull. Then as Rack thrust in harder and deeper he could feel the hot spot move out to the skull and then sliding down his spine. Rack put a hand over the back of Spike's neck and there was a flash of cutting pain and then nothing. Rack held up a shiny, half-melted piece of circuitry. "Got it. It's ruined of course, no way to get it out intact easily. But you don't care so long as it's gone." 

Spike made a noise of agreement and Rack went back to fucking him. "Now the task at hand. You have a seriously sweet ass, vampire. My customers are going to be lining up for you, take at least thirty percent of the offers you get. You can be discriminating. You'll be worth it to those you accept." 

Spike just moaned and let himself relax. There was nothing to be done but take the buggering and truth be told he was warm and sated already on the blood he'd gotten. Rack might always try to be the winner in his negotiations but Spike felt like a champion again, freed from the chip.


	2. Debut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Spike/various   
> CONTENT: bloodplay, prostitution  
> SUMMARY: After Spike escapes the Initiative, he decides to go to Rack to get the chip out. He's offered very unusual employment as part of the terms of the deal-- to be a stripper and whore at Rack's demon/human club. This Chapter- Spike has his debut.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS Season 4.  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Rack had given him a cash advance to get a few outfits together for his stripping debut. He had an idea of doing a tear-away version of his normal get-up, except the duster which he could strip off pretty dramatically without damaging it or the need for a tear-away. He had to drive to Los Angeles to get supplies though, as Sunnydale wasn't exactly awash in stripper stores. He got the items made in short order and shopped away the rest of the advance on other items and props. He wasn't about to let Rack know he'd dabbled in the stripper world before. Back in the early 80s, he and Dru had split for a bit and Spike had tried it sheerly as a good dodge for getting willing blood donors. Girls would come willingly with strippers almost anywhere and they were very compliant. 

Dinner in Los Angeles was a smitten shop girl. Spike didn't kill her, just fucked her in the dressing room and then took a bit of blood. He was so pleased with being able to take blood again. He'd taken it for granted, that ability, and to have it ripped from him had taught him to appreciate it now that he had it back. 

The next night he was backstage getting ready. He'd met the other strippers. One was a handsome little Satyrna demon, with his polished tiny black horns and his black-all-over eyes the telltales on his type. His name was Matt. There were a pair of burly human types, twins, Max and Charlie, who reeked of being werewolves. He quickly found out that one was gay and the other straight. He made a note to himself to seduce the gay one later and to see how straight the supposed straight one was. There was a massive muscled vampire, easily a good head taller than Spike, but his face wasn't much to look at, named Zilla. 

The little DJ, a twitchy half-demon named Isaac, came in to get everyone's music choices for their set. When Spike told him his, he grinned. "Yeah, that's going to go over well with this crowd. Not a bad opener for you." 

There was a group number at the beginning he wasn't in because he hadn't rehearsed it yet. Then the twins did a act, then Matt. Then Rack went out to introduce Spike. Spike was looking out from backstage to see the crowd. It was largely male tonight, and a mix between human and demon. He picked out an average-looking human from the crowd as his 'victim'. 

"Friends, Dante's tonight is proud to introduce a new act. He's so hot he'll melt you without even a touch, and so cool he can break a fever with a kiss. Welcome, Spike!" Rack dropped off the stage as Spike came out onto it, the music beginning to growl out, Carfax Abbey's 'Cry Little Sister'. There were hoots and hollers from the audience as most recognized the origin of the song in the vampire film 'Lost Boys'. 

Spike began to dance, rocking his body to the beat. He slid off his duster and whirled it dramatically about his body, tossing it towards backstage. He teased his T-shirt up, getting shouts and encouragement before he tore it off his body. He strutted to the end of the stage and beckoned to his chosen 'victim', pulling him up onto the stage. He used the man's tie like a leash and tugged him closer, rolling his body against the man. He guided him over to a chair and straddled him, rubbing closer and exaggerating his movements even as he looked out to the crowd with a wicked grin. His hands came down and pulled away the tear-away jeans. There was another massed wall of noise from the audience as he was now clad only his Doc Martens and a tiny, tiny black leather thong. He looked back out at the crowd and let his demon visage drop, getting an audible gasp, no doubt from some of the human members of the audience. He leaned in over his 'victim', teasing with his teeth now as well as his body, making the man pant and beg. He scrapped just barely with teeth, showing the blood as it welled and then licking it away. Then he left the man and moved out to the end of the stage, strutting and dancing to the song as it reached it's climax. Many moved up to shove money into that tiny thong, some taking a grope as they did. Spike just grinned and flaunted himself all the more, ending up with money stuck all over his skin before the song finished. He grabbed the money and his pants and duster and left the stage to thunderous applause. 

Rack was waiting. "I _knew_ you'd be perfect for this. I saw you, you know, in New York City. I'm older than I seem. But now to see if you can be as good at the other. There will be a line of men waiting before the night is over. Take your time but make appointments with at least three in ten. The others will work harder and offer more next time to be with you." 

Well well, time to sell my body, he supposed, in a more direct manner. By the time he'd toweled off and showered, there was a line outside my door. He sighed, looked them over, and called them in one at a time, the ones he intended to fuck. There were humans and demons and other vampires and he made appointments. The others, he accepted the gifts they brought and told them perhaps next time. 

The last thing he did was to take some of the groupies who only wanted to be bitten and had a little bite party. Getting fed was going to be a cinch. Once sated, he went back to the 'appointments' room and started to take the men who were waiting for him. 

By the time he was finished, he was exhausted and many parts of him ached from overuse. Rack was waiting, and peeled off a wad of money. "Your cut," Rack said. "Get some rest, the ladies come tomorrow night." 

Spike groaned and took the money. "At this rate there won't be any left of me." 

Rack chuckled. "You get every third night off. Gotta be fresh for the customers." 

Spike groaned again and staggered off back to the room Rack had set up for him. He stopped by the bar to grab a bottle of Jack Daniels before he settled in to sleep. He needed a little numbing.


	3. A Night Off?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Spike/various   
> CONTENT: prostutution, non-con, nipple torture, cock torture, gang rape.   
> SUMMARY: After Spike escapes the Initiative, he decides to go to Rack to get the chip out. He's offered very unusual employment as part of the terms of the deal-- to be a stripper and whore at Rack's demon/human club. This Chapter- Spike has some problems on his day off.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS Season 4.  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The women in their own way proved even more exhausting than the men. Spike was glad for the day off. He went over to Willie's for a quiet drink and some kitten poker, only to be greeted with howls and catcalls as he came in the door. He chuckled when someone shouted out, "Take it off!" He replied with, "You'll pay like the rest!" before he slid off into the backroom carrying a bottle and a basket of kittens. 

The game was relaxing. At least he wasn't on his back or his belly or on top of someone and he wasn't strutting around a stage. Though he had to admit performing on stage was a high. It was all the whoring afterwards that wore him down and made him feel cheap and terrible. 

He left Willie's a few hours later feeling tipsy and warm and comfortable. He had gotten partway back to Dante's and the safety of his room when three rather large demons shoved him into an alleyway and up against the wall. "You turned us down, whore, but you're not going to turn us down now." He struggled hard but one of them hissed and cast a spell, pinning Spike against the wall. They cut away his jeans and he howled and pulled against the magical bonds, to no avail. 

Spike groaned and grunted as the first of the massive demon cocks entered him. They were Chyran demons, known for their sadism and their huge members, and that's why he'd turned them down in the first place. As the one demon was buggering him, another pulled out a vicious pair of nipple clamps, ones with teeth and springs and weights, and pulled at his nipples hard to stretch them out and attach the clamps. Still another put a tube of his cock with rubber barbs on the inside, to make his cock experience untold agonies as the stimulation forced him to harden. He howled again with the pain and a large rubber dildo gag was shoved into his mouth and then buckled into place. 

The first Chyran demon finally came and pulled out of Spike, and the next took his place, one with an even larger shaft, nearly splitting him open. The Chyran who'd just finished clamped a manacle onto one immobilized wrist, then began pulling on and teasing the nipple clamps. The third took his turn and at the end of it he found out why the manacles. They pulled his arms behind him as the spell was released and manacled the other wrist. He was helpless, naked from the waist down and gagged and manacled, and they slapped him on the ass and shoved some money into his pocket. 

"Worth it, whore. You'd better take us next time. Now walk on home." 

Spike rushed home as quick as he was able, but two more groups of rejected demons took their turns with him in alleyways before he was finally able to reach Dante's and safety. The other dancers let him out of his bonds and he crawled away into his room to try to wash away the stink of all the violations he'd experienced. He didn't think he'd be leaving on his nights off anymore, at least not alone. 

All Rack said was, "You can keep all the money they gave you. I'll keep the props, could be useful later." 

When the next night came, the Chyran demons were waiting. He chose them, though he told them they'd have to be last. He knew they'd leave him unfit for other customers. They paid extra to have him for two full hours, and they would have paid more if he would have let them have more time. 

They came in with the items from the day before and put the nipple clamps back on and the barbed tube. They used him split-roast style, with one in his ass and the other in his mouth, as the third one tormented Spike's nipples and the rest of him. 

Chyran demons were also renowned for their virility, so there was no rest for Spike. He was constantly filled, trying not to choke on long demon cock in his mouth and his ass being vigorously plowed. The third demon was using short whips and paddles and such to smack Spike's ass and belly and back, leaving patterns of red all over his skin. 

Finally the two hours were up and they chuckled as they left an exhausted Spike covered in spend on the bed. Outside the door, Rack asked for more for the extra usage and they paid. "We want him a standing date every time we come," they said. "You let us have him on an off night where we don't have to compete and we can really use him, we'll pay twice the hourly and a $5,000 bonus." 

Rack grinned. "He's yours in two nights then." The Chyran demons moved off, happy, and Rack came in. 

"No nights off for you, boy. You're too profitable." 

Spike started to protest and Rack just laughed. "You'll go if I have to spell you to do it. You signed a contract and didn't bother to read it. I own you, own your body, and I can sell it where I like. So go get some rest, you've got the ladies tonight." 

Spike whimpered and gathered himself, limping off to his room for blood and a shower and lots of booze before bed.


	4. An Unexpected Customer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: forced prostutution.   
> SUMMARY: After Spike escapes the Initiative, he decides to go to Rack to get the chip out. He's offered very unusual employment as part of the terms of the deal-- to be a stripper and whore at Rack's demon/human club. This Chapter- A familiar face shows up in the crowd.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS Season 4.  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

The next few weeks were a bit of a blur. The good news was that the Chyran demons got their fill of him after one all-night session. The bad news was that there were plenty of others willing to take their place, paying small fortunes to take him home all to themselves for a night. Humans, demons, men, women...none so sadistic as the Chyran demons though so he supposed himself lucky on that point. 

Being on stage was becoming the only time he really enjoyed himself. The rest of the time he was whoring or recovering from it and he was becoming numb. Matt had helped him out with some demon elixir that speeded healing and blunted the pain, but it also was worse than a hangover once it wore off. 

He had on face make-up tonight, very Adam Ant, dressed in tight spandex pants, a loose white shirt and black gloves, as well as knee-high leather boots. The song he was going out to do was 'Strip', of course. His hair was in loose curls instead of slicked back, and he had scarves tied to his belt to 'tie' down his victim to a chair. 

He strutted out onto the stage. The music began and he beckoned up a victim, a pretty young man who he tied to the chair lightly with his scarves before starting his actual striptease. The shirt slid up and back down, the gloves were peeled off a bit at a time and placed in his victim's mouth, the shirt came away entirely, and then finally the pants. As always he wore the tiniest of black thongs under the pants and he kept on his boots as he shifted into game face and took a tiny bit of blood from the victim. He danced down to the end of the stage and gyrated and rolled on the floor. As usual he was covered in bills by the time he left the stage. 

What was not usual was he recognized one of the hands that shoved money into his thong. He'd know the hand anywhere. It was Angel, but when Spike looked up he could only see the retreating back of him as he hastily exited. Oh god, Angel had come to see it and had wanted Spike to know he had seen it. 

He was thinking about Angel, about the touch of his hand, the entire night as he whored his way down the line of clients. 

~~~~

The next guy's night Spike worked he looked out into the crowd. Angel was there. Bloody hell, he thought. Then he decided on his 'victim' for the night. Angel. 

Tonight he was decked out in full Goth gear with a teardrop drawn onto his face. He walked out onto the stage, almost stomped, as Vast's 'Pretty When You Cry' started to play. He jumped off the stage and into the audience, ignoring the hands that came up to stroke over him, making straight for Angel. He grabbed Angel by the lapel and tugged him up, gesturing towards the stage. Angel glowered but he came up, with ill grace, and sat in the chair. 

Spike slid off his duster and moved to straddle Angel, gyrating against him. He moaned loud enough for Angel to hear him and he brushed his half-hard cock against Angel's belly as he moved. Angel clenched his jaw but groaned softly, and Spike could smell the arousal on him. The gyrating continued as each layer was peeled away, and there were gasps from the audience at the obvious sexual tension generated on the stage. 

Angel was clenching his hands not to reach up and touch Spike and then finally he did. He grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Spike moaned into the kiss and his hands gripped Angel's face and then he broke the kiss, pulling back and locking fingers with Angel as his grinding became even more sexual. 

Angel almost seemed to forget he was on stage as he lifted and ground back against Spike. Spike grave a wicked grin and broke off, backing up several steps and tearing away his pants. He left Angel on the stage as he strode to the end of it, writhing there as many came to shove money at him. Angel came down the stage though, and showered bills over him before leaving the stage and then the club. 

Even as Spike gathered his money, he wondered if Angel would be coming back again.


	5. Regular

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PAIRING: Spike/Angel, Spike/various   
> CONTENT: forced prostutution, m/m sex.   
> SUMMARY: After Spike escapes the Initiative, he decides to go to Rack to get the chip out. He's offered very unusual employment as part of the terms of the deal-- to be a stripper and whore at Rack's demon/human club. This Chapter- Angel becomes a regular.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS Season 4.  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Angel started coming as a regular. Spike didn't pull him up on stage again, but he noticed Angel sat stage side now, and his hand was always inside Spike's thong at the end of every performance. Spike savored the little touches and he made sure to throw glances at his Sire during the shows. It gave him a little something to look forward to. And every night he came, he stalked out after Spike's performance. 

Until the night he didn't. Until the night he was in the line of those wanting time with Spike. Spike beckoned him in. "You playing at something?" Spike asked as he let him in. He was unsure what game his Sire was playing, but he was certain it was a game. Angel had shown no concern for Spike in a very long time. 

Angel raised an eyebrow, seeming mildly offended. "You treat all your suitors like this?" 

"All of them aren't my Sire. My bloody Sire who hasn't laid a hand on me since World War Two." Spike stood with arms crossed. Yes, definitely a game. 

"Does that mean you're throwing me out?" Angel asked. 

"No. You want time, I'll work you in. Seeing as you're my Sire and all." Spike was obligated to take a certain number at any rate, and with Angel he at least knew the time was more likely to be pleasurable than not. Besides, he was curious what Angel really wanted. 

"I do. An hour?" 

Spike nodded. "For you I'll book a whole hour. You want me early or late?" 

Angel scowled, and crossed his own arms. The possessive look in his eyes was something Spike hadn't seen in a long time. "You know I hate sharing you with anyone. Better make it early."

"Early it is. Now I've got to see the rest. Rack has my contract and I have to book solid."

"Contract?" Angel's eyes flashed a bit. 

"Yes, I had to sign a contract in order to get the government chip out of my head. Some bloody soldiers captured me and put in a chip that made me unable to attack humans. I couldn't feed. He magicked it out." Spike sighed. "I should have read the contract, really." 

Angel shook his head. "Dammit Spike, you might have come to me." 

"You would have helped? The last time I saw you, I was torturing you for information on The Gem of Amarra. Then before that, you were trying to help the Slayer kill me. Then before that, you made me swim for my life. Doesn't exactly inspire confidence." Spike tried unsuccessfully to keep the bitterness from his tone. He _was_ bitter. How dare Angel chide him for not coming to him, what exactly did Angel expect of him? 

Angel bit back an angry reply. Instead he clenched his jaw and growled out, "See you in a few minutes then." 

"Yeah." Spike showed him out, and beckoned in his next choice. His heart sank as he saw the Chyran demons there again. They might no longer book him for long sessions on his day off but they came depressingly regularly to take some of his time at least once a week. He was on orders from Rack not to refuse them, they always paid double for the wear and tear and of course three of them at once meant triple the money on top of that at the same time. He steeled himself for it and smiled at the young human he'd picked. At least he still got some choice, and could book some of the prettier ones and the kinder ones to make his night go smoother. 

He'd finished picking sometime later, and sent the rest away. Then he had to prepare. He slipped out of his clothes here in his dressing room, and into a blue silk robe. He lubed himself, knowing it made life easier as many didn't want to bother prepping him. He'd learned that the hard way. Then he took the little concoction Matt the Satyrna demon had given him. It made his body sing and took away all fatigue and pain. He'd renew it during the night until he had to drink a bottle of booze and collapse after the last of his customers. Then he wound his way through the back corridors to the room where he saw the 'customers'. He put on the little light that let Rack know to send in someone. 

And in walked Angel. He took in the room, took in the sight of Spike in the robe, took in the scents of lurid sex that could not be washed out of here no matter how much the flunkies cleaned it. He growled. "Spike, dammit, you have to do this to yourself?" 

Spike sighed. "Easy enough to say, it wasn't you with a chip in your head. Any human could have killed me." He stepped forward to Angel and lifted a hand to caress his cheek. "Did you just book time to talk with me?" 

Angel growled again and grabbed Spike's arm. "No, I didn't. Fucking tease." He came at Spike in a rush, backing him against a wall, and captured his lips in a bruising kiss. "Do you have any idea how hard it's been to watch you up on that stage, displaying yourself for everyone?" 

"You gave up the right to care about a hundred years ago," Spike said, even as the words, and the proprietary tone sent a thrill through him. 

"Fuck that. Seeing you up there reminded me what I'd forgotten." Angel caressed Spike's cheek, then cupped his throat as he kissed him again, this time more tenderly. "I'd forgotten you were meant to be mine."

Spike moaned and slid his hands over Angel's chest, starting to unbutton his shirt. "Yours? I'm a whore, Angel. I'm anybody's who has the right price."

Angel growled at that and his hand tightened on Spike's throat. "You're mine. You've always been mine. And I'm going to have you back." 

Spike could almost have wept in that moment, both from joy and from sheer despair. "At the end of a year you can have whatever's left of me." The pain showed in his eyes, the knowledge that a year at this pace was going to take a toll on him psychically and emotionally that he might never recover from. 

Angel just growled again and pulled away his own shirt, then lifted Spike over his shoulder and carried him to the bed. "Fucking words. Stop with the words, I want your body now." He slung Spike down onto the bed then started skimming out of his pants and underwear, toeing off his shoes as he did so. 

Spike's robe lay open and essentially useless, he shrugged out of it as he watched Angel strip. He'd forgotten the powerful lines and muscles, the classic perfection of his Sire. He'd written reams of poetry in praise of his Sire's body back in the day, but for now he just let his eyes travel all over that body that he knew so well, that he'd served so many times. His Sire was already well roused, and watching him, Spike was as well. His cock had been hard already, the elixir saw to it that he projected lust even when he didn't feel it, but now he was actually alive inside. It was almost painful, really wanting this rather than just enduring it. 

"Lube!" barked Angel, breaking the momentary reverie. 

Spike had to smile slightly at Angel's urgency. "I'm already prepped but there's some there on the nightstand." He pointed to an industrial-size pump bottle, and Angel scowled as he pumped some onto his hand and began slathering it all over his hard cock. 

Spike continued to watch him, at the same time he stroked his own body, letting his fingertips tease his nipples, teasing each into a hard peak, and then gliding down over the hard planes of his abs. He arched up and pulled his knees up, getting ready for his Sire. 

Angel turned back and looked at Spike. His eyes took him in, took in his pose and the indolent sensuality of his lips, his eyes, his face. Then he crawled onto the bed, pushing between Spike's thighs and hooking Spike's legs over his own shoulders. Angel couldn't wait, he rocked his hips forward and began to bury himself into Spike. 

"Mine," Angel growled. The possessiveness was there, just like in the old days. 

Spike answered what he wished could be true, what Angel wanted to hear. It couldn't be the truth now, he belonged to Rack until this thrice-damned contract was done. "Yours." He bared his neck submissively. 

Angel bit down with blunt human teeth but his demon face was evidently coming closer to the surface. His eyes glowed yellow as the demon hovered there just beneath the skin. "Not going to bite you here, not in this whorehouse." 

Those words stung but Spike just ignored them, concentrating instead on the pleasure of Angel moving inside him and even blunt teeth on his neck, his Sire's teeth. He felt perilously close to crumbling. It had been too long since Angel had even seemed to want him and the first really meaningful touches, the only ones that were for him and not for the 'whore', since this misbegotten contract began. He hadn't realized how empty and hopeless he'd been inside until there was something to compare it to. Now it made the rest seem unbearable and he knew he'd have to almost space himself on the elixir to survive the rest of the night intact. 

Angel kept moving inside Spike, firm but slow, savoring the contact. He kissed along Spike's neck, he licked and nipped at Spike's making scars. He knew he could draw gasps and whimpers from him by doing it, and he ruthlessly exploited his knowledge. He seemed to want to pull on every old trick, every old association and make Spike's heart, mind, and body respond to him. 

And it was working. Spike had to force himself to concentrate only on the present, only on what was happening right now, because the memories of the past threatened to engulf and overwhelm him. But the present he could and did respond to. He moaned, he whined, he whimpered, he groaned and arched and writhed for Angel. He was utterly wanton in his need. And Angel kept moving in him, kissing and licking and nipping and touching, playing him expertly. 

Finally Angel could hold out no longer and he exploded into climax. Spike's own climax followed on a short span after, and then Angel cleaned them up with some washcloths next to the bed. His hour was far from over, and he pulled Spike into his arms. He spooned against him and nuzzled into his hair. "My boy," he whispered. 

Spike swallowed hard, holding back tears. "Sire," he replied. 

The rest of the hour was spent like that, Spike pretending he was safe in his Sire's arms. Pretending there wasn't a line of males waiting to use his body to the utmost, over and over again. 

"I'll come back, I promise," was all that Angel said as he left. Spike didn't trust his voice to reply. He swallowed around a hard lump in his throat and nodded. After Angel left, he got up and signaled to the flunkies to come in and clean the room while he showered quickly before the next customer. He had to put this out of his mind until later, he told himself firmly. It was too intimate, too real for this awful little room, and he had to tuck it away, like some lovely daydream to keep himself sane.


	6. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CONTENT: forced prostutution.   
> SUMMARY: After Spike escapes the Initiative, he decides to go to Rack to get the chip out. He's offered very unusual employment as part of the terms of the deal-- to be a stripper and whore at Rack's demon/human club. This Chapter- Angel and Spike spend more time together; Spike sees a possible out.   
> SPOILERS: Through BtVS Season 4.  
> DISCLAIMER: Playing wit the boys, but we’re just having fun. No money made, don’t sue us! (or, in more formal language-   
> **Copyright Disclaimer** I do not own any characters, products or services depicted in this story which you recognize. Original characters/characterization and plot are mine. Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel The Series characters are OOC and I cite section 107 of the US copyright clause on 'fair use' to be found [**HERE** ](http://www.copyright.gov/fls/fl102.html)  
>  Principally this is a transformative work, for enjoyment only, has a selective audience and I make no profit. )

Angel came every working night now. He endured the shrieking crowds of ladies and stood in line and paid the triple Rack demanded from him on ladies' nights to have him first. The lovemaking got fiercer and sharper, as Angel's ability to ignore the price Spike was paying grew less and less. And then, as always, he'd hold Spike to him and nuzzle into his hair and purr his rumbling purr to try to soothe Spike until their hour was up. 

Then he came by on Spike's 'day off', after the payee of the day had dumped him back. 

Rack encountered him at the door, stopping him before he could go up to Spike. Spike stepped out on the balcony and looked down to see Angel. 

"It's his day off," Rack sneered. "Such as it is, anyway. He doesn't need to see customers. He'd just had a hard workout from some Chyran demons." 

Angel growled but controlled himself. "If it's his day off, he can see whoever he likes." 

"Oh, it's like that, is it? Shoulda known better, the whole Sire/childe thing. You can pay double on regular nights and six times on ladies nights now, if you're going to take up his day off." 

"Fine," said Angel through gritted teeth. "Can I go up now?" 

Rack smiled, an oily and unctuous smile. "Of course. Who am I to stand between a Sire and a childe?" He stepped aside. 

Spike was in yoga pants and a t-shirt. "Angel, really, I'm exhausted..." he began as Angel came up the stairs. 

"I just want to take you to the mansion so you can rest," Angel said. "In a bed that doesn't smell of this place. I've got some human blood for you even. You're looking thinner." 

Spike nodded. "Too much energy going out and not enough coming in. I can't drink enough to replace it. Okay, let me get my doc martens and my duster and we can go." A few minutes later he was out the door with Angel, being driven to the mansion. The windows had been mostly blacked so that they wouldn't fry, and he parked inside the garage when they got there. 

Spike walked inside and headed straight back to the bedroom. "I'm going right to bed. Chyran demons damn near killed me today." He peeled off the duster and then his clothes, climbing directly into the huge bed in Angel's room. It was plush and covered with silk sheets and thick comforters and it smelled only of Angel. He settled in with a grateful sigh. 

A few minutes later Angel came in, carrying a carafe of warmed blood and a goblet. "You need to drink some." He tried not to wince as he saw the injuries on Spike, the ones that hadn't yet healed from the workout he'd gotten. 

Spike sat up and managed a smile. "Breakfast in bed." He downed the goblet, then another, and another, and another, until the carafe had been emptied. He noticed Angel had added some of his own blood to the mix and he was grateful. It would help him heal. 

Angel took the goblet and started to leave the room. "I'll let you sleep. I can go rest in another room." 

Spike's eyes took on a pleading cast. "Sleep with me, please. I'll rest better." 

Angel stopped and set down the goblet and carafe. He began to shed his clothes without ceremony. "Okay, but just sleep. You need your rest." 

"Bossyboots." Spike chuckled softly. 

"You bet your ass." Angel climbed into bed with him and spooned him. Spike draped his arm over Angel's and pressed back. It was heavenly just to be held, to be cared for. It had been so long since there'd been anything between them that he forgot that even Angelus was tender a lot of the time. 

It took Spike almost no time to fall into a deep and dreamless sleep. He didn't awaken til the next day when Angel drove him back in time for the show. He felt just the tiniest bit more sane and much less lonely and desperate. 

~~~~

Then came the day that Rack called him into his office. "I've got good news and bad news for you. Someone bought your contract. You don't even want to know how much they paid me for you. It would only make your ego too big." 

"Angel?" Spike asked. 

"No. He offered but I wouldn't take his money. I don't like letting people out of deals without them paying the full freight, and Angel wants to save you, I can see that. No, a distinguished gentleman who is buying you after only seeing you, he didn't even sleep with you yet. Go get packed. I have the feeling he'll be asking for private performances at his castle." 

Castle? That perked up Spike's ears even as he was crushed that it wasn't Angel. And angry that Rack wouldn't take Angel's money. He packed and a few hours later Rack called him down. 

"Dracula?" Spike said, too surprised for discretion. 

Rack chuckled. "I see you are acquainted. That explains why he bought you without trying the goods, probably had them before. A little blood here, sir, and he's yours." 

Dracula looked up at Spike. "I prefer silence in my minions and slaves." He cut his finger with a fang and scrawled his name onto the contract under 'new owner'. There was a flash as the magic happened and Spike felt a shift in his brain. Dammit, he was going to be Dracula's slave? Angel was _not_ going to be happy. 

Rack cackled. "No Angel to save you this time, Spike. You'll work out your year as a proper slave to a proper vampire. We'll miss you on stage though." 

Dracula motioned to Spike. "Come along, slave. Minions, get his luggage." Dracula led Spike out to a vintage Rolls Royce Phaeton and bundled him in. They drove off in magnificent silence. 

But Spike could see where they were going and he was puzzled. They were taking the route to the Crawford Street mansion, to Angel's place. Was Dracula going to show off his prize? Did he intend to fight things out with Angel once and for all? 

They got to the door and Angel stood as if expecting them. "Any problems?" asked Angel. 

"None, except having to be in the same room with that despicable creature. Do you have the money?" 

"I do." Angel gestured to a few briefcases, and opened them for Dracula. 

"Acceptable," said Dracula. He looked at Spike. "I believe our debt is also even now, don't you agree?" 

Spike nodded dumbly, too afraid to trust that this was real. 

Angel signed in blood on the contract and there was another flash. "He's yours," said Dracula. "I hope he is worth it." 

"He is," said Angel. 

Angel could not have said anything sweeter if he tried.


End file.
